That's the Way I Loved You
by CherryWolf-chan
Summary: Hermione and Draco are together. But something's changed. He's not the same Draco she fell in love with; he's changed, seemingly for the better... But why's that a problem Hermione? Written with Taylor Swift's "That's the Way I Loved You" in mind.R&R


AN: Hey guys! This idea's been badgering at me for the last week or two. So I want to see how you all like it. I know the song is supposed to be about 2 different guys (from what I gathered anyway) but I wanted to use it for Dramione only and I LOVE this idea.

**Pages: 26  
>Words: 9 758<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**

The song I used for this fic is **The Way I Loved You****By: Taylor Swift  
><strong>All the characters belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. Although I'm working out the ownership rights to Draco!

Hermione sighed in irritation as her boyfriend of six months, and fellow Head leaned down to gently kiss her; his hands held appropriately at her waist. She tried to kiss back; to make it more...just _more_. He however had other plans as he continued to sweetly caress her lips with his own.

She thought back to the first time he had kissed her as he walked away after another kiss; this time on the cheek.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Draco followed her to the library again. She knew he knew she noticed. And she knew, he knew, she knew he noticed. But like clockwork, he did it every day. She would eat dinner in the Great Hall then head to the library. Like always he would drop what he was eating, stopping mid sentence in his conversation and follow her out without a word of explanation._

_This had been going on for the upwards of the last month. If it had been going on any longer she wasn't aware but as far as she knew he had been nothing if not silently stalking her for four bleeding weeks now. And she was finally at her wit's end._

_Not turning to look at him as she perused AA-AF of the Potions section she casually spoke to him. "You know you're a rather sorry excuse of a stalker. I thought Slytherins were supposed to be good at sneaky."_

_He was silent for a few seconds, and she almost thought he's bolt when he replied in something akin to a growl. "Who says I didn't want you to notice me?"_

"_You could always try talking to me Malfoy; I don't bite-much"_

_She heard that growl of his again, and felt her knickers getting wet at the sound, all the while trying to convince herself there was nothing attractive about a man who growled at you like an animal. Yeah...tell that to her panties._

"_I'd rather like to test a theory of mine."_

_There was that voice again. Damnit._

"_Oh? And what might that be?"_

"_Who bites harder? Gryffindor Bookworm Princesses? Or Slytherin Sex God Princes?"_

_In the immortal words of Ronald; _Bloody. Hell.

_She didn't realize she had said that out loud until he chuckled darkly at her._

_Trying to duly fight down a blush and her arousal at his delectably sinful laugh she haughtily replied. "Oh? And what is your hypothesis? Surely it's that the Great Slytherin Prince bites harder."_

"_Actually...I'd have to go with the Bookworm." He got closer and closer to her with each word. "You see Granger, I have another theory. That the quiet...studious...genius...saucy _wench_ of a bookworm; the one that everyone considers the ultimate Virginal Queen, is actually the most passionate of all; the most __**wild**__."_

_By this time they were nose to nose. Hermione trembled with suppressed hunger as he stared hard into her eyes. She was starting to sweat, trying her level best to hold down her whimpers. Too bad the next thing he _growled_ shot her "level best" straight to hell._

"_I just know. Fucking you would be explosive. I'd pound you so thoroughly, you'd bruise; pleasure you so much you'd happily screech my name to the heavens in front of Snape and McGonagall if I so deemed it. I'd make you cum so hard you wouldn't even have enough presence of mind left to name the 12 uses of Dragon's Blood. I'd _possess_ you like I know you want; like I know you _need_."_

_The last part was snarled in a low voice, right into her ear. It was also the straw that broke the proverbial horse's back. Hermione gazed at him like he was her reason for living and replied in a voice doused with lust._

"_Prove it."_

_Draco smirked and moved away from her a foot. "Oh no Granger; I'll make you earn it. You don't get it that easily; you have to wait. And I'll torture you and torture you until that time when I work my cock into your tight body; all of it. I plan to spend my seed in every orifice of your body."_

_Hermione looked at him with murder in her eyes, and opened her mouth, only to be cut off by three words and an action._

"_But until then..." And then he kissed her._

_Maybe kissed was too light a word. He _owned_ her in that one action. Without asking permission he used his tongue to force her lips apart and worked his mouth on hers. She tried to do the same but he wouldn't allow her. He used his tongue to keep hers at bay. Massaging it; stroking it; _fucking_ it. When he finally let her tongue into his mouth he again stopped it. This time by biting her; hard enough to break skin but not draw blood. Draco moved his hands from her sides to her arms, pinning her to the bookshelf she had been perusing. The deciding he didn't like that position he moved. He brought up both her wrists and held them in left hand, still keeping her pinned. He moved his right hand into her cloak to heartily grope her ass, moulding it with his fingers. He knew she'd bruise. That was exactly what he wanted; to mark her. No other man was to touch what was his._

_Hermione nearly cried when he stopped kissing her, keeping his hands where they were. She tried to move back in but he moved away fully._

_He smirked at her dishevelled state, and the bruises starting to form on her wrists. "Sorry Granger. No more for now. If I give too much at the get go I don't leave anything to the imagination. And we all know how vast _your_ imagination is Granger. I promise to put it to shame when the time _cums_."_

_Hermione looked up at him, pressing her quivering thighs together. "Malfoy you're an absolute bastard."_

"_And you seem to love it." He turned to leave then as if he remembered something vital spun to face her. "By the way Granger, you're now _mine_. No other man can touch you like I can."_

"_I am not a possession Draco Malfoy."_

_Draco stared at her again. "No. You're so much more. You're everything I want."_

_He swatted her hard on the ass, and left with a look back. Hermione fell to her knees staring after him. _

_She couldn't help but absently wonder when he got that _bum_ and where the bloody hell _she_ had been when he did._

**~FLASHBACK~**

She remembered the various interludes that followed. Each meeting was even hotter than the last; leaving her wanting like she had never wanted anything else in her life.

It was a month into their...well...thing? She wasn't even sure what it was back then. He told her he wanted to go public. Let everyone know she was taken because he hated watching stupid little bastards pant after her like werewolves. She was _his_ and he wanted everyone to know it. When she brought up their friends and his family he promptly told her that if his friends couldn't accept her as his then they could go suck each other's testicle for all he cared. That went double for Lucius, if he wasn't already boinking the Dark Lord.

She was his only reason for being and he wanted the world to know.

He didn't care what anyone thought; he wasn't ashamed of her.

She couldn't say no to that; she had to agree

So they went public. Uproar rose among all the houses. Slytherin was quite bluntly told that if they had any complaints they could take them to Snape's hairy ass.

The other houses were handled by Hermione. She explained as best she could. While they didn't like it; some openly, some privately, they knew that if they interfered in her life there would be _hell_ to pay. And not from Malfoy either; he was the least of their worries if Hermione lost her temper at them.

The least accepting of the lot were Harry and Ron, but that was to be expected. They warned her of him, threatened him off her, and then sat on the sidelines waiting for what they were sure was a broom wreck waiting to happen. They knew better than to try and control Hermione. Ron especially had been at the business end of her wand more times than he'd readily admit.

So they kept on as they were. They went no farther than intense snogging sessions and groping through clothing. When anyone asked about her bruises she'd just grin at them and in a dreamy voice answer. "My Dragon likes it rough."

He treated them to a celebratory night on the town when he finally proved his hypothesis correct. Bookworm Princesses _are_ the most feral little demons of all.

And he was also right about them biting harder if his bleeding, purple and black shoulder was any indication.

It was a double-win for him.

She hadn't minded in the least.

Then something changed. She had no idea what happened but all of a sudden Malfoy became a perfectly proper gentleman. He kissed her chastely. He never let his hands wander. He called her Hermione; insisted she call him Draco. He never spoke to her in anything but the softest of voices. He practically treated her like a glass flower. No longer was he crude with her; instead showering her with terms of endearment and affection. She would sometimes see that old gleam in his eye for a second before he would squash it and hide behind words of his adoration for her.

All-in-all he was perfect.

He was perfect...for someone else.

She wanted Malfoy back. She wanted the snarky, growly asshole who threw her up against a wall behind a pillar in the hall way during the day when he knew they could get caught, just to snog her senseless. The absolute ferret who dragged her off to Snape's classroom during their nightly rounds to snog her to insanity on Snape's desk, just so he could see the look on her face the next day in Potions when Snape sat down at aforementioned desk.

She didn't want Prince Charming; _every_ girl wanted Prince Charming.

But she was Hermione Fucking Granger.

And she wanted her ferret back.

_Now._

And she had a plan.

**~NEXT DAY~~GREAT HALL~~DINNER TIME~**

Draco looked around for his girlfriend as he ate; he hadn't seen her all day. Sighing and dropping his fork, he thought back to the day that had caused him to change all that he was. Change everything about him, for Hermione.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Potter and Weasley told him they wanted to talk. Draco stood at the designated meeting place waiting for them. As he waited he thought through wheat he would do to his girl tonight. He knew she was getting impatient about their level of intimacy, but he made her wait. He didn't want her to be a quick shag like all his other girlfriends. She was special and she deserved the best. And the best was most certainly not riding him in the broom shed- his next rendezvous point-._

_Draco felt the hairs on his neck raise in warning as he turned around. There were Potty and Weasel walking towards him. When they finally reached him he spoke._

"_Get on with it. I'd like to finish up here so I can go hunting. I have a certain bookworm to ravish."_

"_That's what we're hear about Malfoy. We want you to stop hurting Mione." That was Potty. The bastard._

_He looked at them incredulously. "_Hurting? _I'm not hurting her in any way! Granger loves what I do to her."_

"_She may put up that front Malfoy. But you don't see her in our common room. The wincing; rubbing the bruises, it tells us that she hates it. Especially when someone asks and she has to close her eyes and brace herself before answering. And you know what her answer is Malfoy; that _you_ like to get rough with her. Never once has she said she liked what you did. Sure, I suppose in the heat of the moment she may egg you on. But after all is said and done, who're you to say she doesn't feel like a manhandled, used, _toy _for you to do with what you wish." Weasley was an idiot. Granger loved what he did to her body whenever he got a hold of her. Didn't she? _

"_We see her Malfoy. We know her; and we know she cares for you enough to let you use her. But as her friends we can't watch any longer. If you really truly care for Hermione, you will stop hurting her. If you don't care, then dump her now. She doesn't deserve what you're putting her through." Potter sounded so sure. And he did spend his time in their common room. He saw her when she wasn't with him. Did she really feel like his plaything after he left the room?_

_Being rough with her was how he showed her how much he wanted and desired her. And he had thought she loved it. But maybe...just maybe he was wrong? What did he know anyway? They'd been together all of 2 months. Her friends had been close to her longer. But that was who he was. He showed his feelings with the intensity of his actions. Could he rebuild his entire persona for her? She was after all just a girl._

_No. She wasn't just a girl. She was _his_ girl. She was every desire he ever had wrapped up in one sexy little package. And he would do anything to keep her. Anything._

"_I'll do it."_

**~FLASHBACK~**

As the night wore on, the professor's retired early, as per their routine. They would start dinner before the children and would then retire before them as well. As the last teacher left the hall the normal chatter kept on.

Suddenly the lights went out. Everyone looked around in confusion, the older students casting Lumos to tend to the frightened first and second years. Suddenly a spot light came on. Right on the middle of the teacher's table, where they could see Dumbledore's throne-like chair turned about-face from them. Slowly the person in the chair got up and turned around.

Draco's jaw dropped at seeing his girlfriend.

Hermione looked the very definition of risqué in a tight little black halter dress with a Slytherin green sash. Her makeup was done bold, dark, and smoky, just the way he loved it. She wore the platinum and emeralds teardrop necklace and earrings set he'd bought her for their one month anniversary. She revealed her emerald garters to the room full of (now very) hormonally charged boys, as she climbed onto Dumbledore's chair and from there onto the table. Now her six inch strappy stilettos were in view as well. _Fuck me _heels he remembered explaining to her when she'd asked why he insisted on buying her them, going so far as to Legilimens the size from her.

Casting a Sonorous on her throat she locked eyes with Draco.

"I will be performing a song for you all. This song is dedicated to my boyfriend; Draco Malfoy. Draco, I hope you understand the meaning of the song. And I really hope you can go through with what I want from you. If not then I'm afraid it just won't work out between us. I'm telling you here and now what I want from you as my boyfriend, and if you can't deliver...well...that'll be your goodbye then."

Draco gaped at Hermione like a dead fish as the entire hall erupted into whispers.

Hermione Granger? Threatening to break up with her boyfriend if he didn't give her something? What the hell had the world come to?

Draco thought that maybe Weasel and Potty were right. He really didn't know her at all. As far as he knew she didn't care a whit for material possessions. She had been the only girl he was with through a Valentine's Day who didn't try to bust his balls over not getting her pink diamonds. Although judging by the looks on their faces, they didn't think her capable of this either.

As the upbeat music started he paid rapt attention to her. As did all the other warm blooded straight male's in the audience. Bastards...

Though he noticed the muggleborns had looks of dawning comprehension on their faces; particularly the females. And for some reason Potter looked as if he was holding a neon pink sign with "OH, SHIT!" on it over his head. And he was looking at Draco. Odd...

His thoughts were cut off as she began to sing, staring right at him.

_**He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<strong>_

He smiled lightly at her. This didn't seem so bad; she was just complementing him. And were her friends really all jealous of her? Damn. He really was amazing.

_**He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<strong>_

He looked at Blaise and whispered. "Then why the bloody hell is she threatening to break-up with me?" Blaise shrugged. "Maybe it's a Gryffindor thing?"

With a glare at his "best mate," Draco turned back to his girlfriend._****_

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says, you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine**_

What the fuck is a car? Was that what she wanted from him? And of course she looks beautiful tonight. She always looks beautiful! She even looked beautiful that time she got covered in Bubotuber Pus from Neville's exploding cauldron.

Draco grinned at how he had tortured her by getting her all hot and bothered telling her what he would do to her in explicit detail, and then sending her off for a shower because she reeked. Now hadn't that fight been explosive. And while he may have gotten covered in pus, it was worth it; it was the hottest damn fight he'd ever had.

He loved the fire she got in her eyes when she was furious with him. It was why he fought with her so often before; God how he missed that fire. He wanted nothing more than to rile her up and get her good and pissed at him. Then he would spend some time getting her horny, and make it up to her with kisses; leaving her wanting for more when he left.

He would give anything for that again.

But that wasn't what she wanted from him. She wanted a good boy. So a good boy he would be; she was worth it.

The next lyrics however, caught his attention like nothing else. It was the chorus, he noted.  
><em><strong><br>But I miss screamin' and fightin'**_

She...WHAT? But...he missed that too. Why the hell did she miss it? Wasn't this what she wanted? No more screaming and fighting. That's what Potter had said.

_**And kissin' in the rain**_

Oh how he remembered that. After the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff quidditch game got rained out, he had dragged her out to the middle of the empty pitch. Then he proceeded to kiss her to distraction for the next two hours in the midst of the storm.

At that point they were noticed missing and were stumbled upon by a Gryffindor search party. They were out trying to make sure Draco hadn't stolen away their Princess to have his way with her. While she assured them that she was fine, Draco couldn't help but think that she wouldn't have minded in the least had he kidnapped her, tied her up, and had his wicked way with her.

It had been more than worth the week with the flu in hospital wing both of them spent with Madame Pomfrey. She'd lectured them until she was blue in the face, but they'd just ignored her in favour of stealing glances of each other. Imagine that; Hermione Granger blatantly ignoring an authoritative figure. He really was a horrid influence.

A very tasty one, she'd said.

And bugger him if she didn't have the most adorable sneeze he'd ever seen.

But he had vowed to treat her as a lady. And ladies were not snogged to contraction of the flu out in the rain. Ladies were only ever kissed sweetly, and chastely; and only in front of their door after they were escorted home. And while it killed him six ways to Sunday, that was exactly what he'd been doing for the last four months.

_**And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**_

She's been cursing his name over THAT; because he didn't fight with her, and grope her and kiss her in odd places anymore? What the hell? He thought it'd been the times he couldn't shield the desire in his eyes that she would curse him for; not for being a gentleman!

Merlin bloody balls; did she want to know what _he_ had been doing at two a.m. for the last four months? He'd been getting reacquainted with his hand, that's what. She didn't want to know what she did to him. So cold showers, and hand jobs it was.

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

No shit he'd been acting crazy! He's been acting like a fucking Gryff—WHAT?

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

HUH?_****_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<strong>_

What in the name of all that was Slytherin was a fucking roller-coaster? And more importantly, she LOVED HIM; the _old_ him? Then what the hell had Potter been on about?

Speaking of Potter, why the hell was he bashing his head against the table?_****_

_**He respects my space and never makes me wait  
>And he calls exactly when he says he will<strong>_

Personal space his ass. She'd only gained a personal bubble with him after Potter's talk.

And as far as waiting went...

He remembered making her wait all the time before. Not because he was late. He'd be hiding just around the corner; watching her get good and pissed at him. Then when she was about to leave he'd stroll up to her smirking.

She'd bitch and scream enough to wake the dead. Then he'd shove her to the ground, pin her arms above her head, and use his tongue until she was moaning rather than screaming. And if, when he let up she was still pissed at him, he'd repeat and repeat until he kissed the anger right out of her system.

_**He's close to my mother  
>Talks business with my father<strong>_

He was supposed to meet her parents come summer. She'd said she supposed they'd get along alright. Come to think of it, when the topic was brought up pre-gentlemanly Draco she'd said something different. She'd said he was the kind of bloke her father would try to scare off of her; the kind her mother warned her about when she was a girl.

_**He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable**_

Of course he was charming! He was a Malfoy after all. Hang on a titch; did she just say she was _comfortable_ with him? Comfortable; as in she was _bored_ with him now?_****_

_**But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**_

Draco suddenly remembered the sombre look on her face the last few months. How she would just sigh when he kissed her at her house portrait; barely responding. He had thought it was because she was happy now; she wanted him to be gentle and didn't feel forced to reciprocate anymore.

But now...

He remembered the dates in Hogsmeade, how she looked so reserved. When he had asked her if she was okay she had shrugged him off. Said she was worried about a test. Or that her cat was sick.

Bile rising in his throat, Draco realized something. The look she had on her face all this time; he saw it 3 times a week somewhere else. On everyone's faces during Professor Binn's History of Magic lectures.

So that was it. He was Draco Lucius Malfoy. And his girlfriend was _tired_ of him? Draco was sure that at that exact moment his entire ancestry of philanderers was rolling in their graves.

But he had changed for her. Didn't she know that?

No, he realized. She didn't.

She didn't know because he was a stupid bleeding moron who listened to her two ape-bastard friends without asking _her_ what she wanted from him as a boyfriend.

_**You're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<strong>_

It was right then that he realized why he changed for her. He changed everything that he was, everything that made him Draco Malfoy.

He changed himself because he loved her.

It was an astounding realization.

He loved her more than anything, and if she asked him again to change, then he would. He would do anything for her. Even be a bloody Gryffindor.

However he drew the line at becoming a singing, dancing _Hufflepuff-ball_.

Looking at her again, he thought maybe that line wouldn't mean much to him either if she deemed it.

He realized that while she gave him all her control, the ultimate power was with her. She could make him dance to her tunes as she wanted no matter what. She was the one with the real control. And it was over him. And while this fact should bother him to no end, it didn't.

It didn't bother him one bit. Why? Because he trusted more than he trusted himself._****_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<strong>_

Looking at his girl with renewed clarity he gave her a hungry look. A look she'd been dying for, for months. A look she returned with just as much, if not more lust.

He finally understood.

She fell in love with Malfoy the bastard who made her want to tear her hair out in aggravation.

Not Draco the courtly gentleman who makes her want to tear _his_ hair out in asinine fury.

'About time you ruddy bastard' she thought as she licked her lips at him between verses._****_

_**He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
>And my heart's not breakin'<br>'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all**_

He'd been the reason for her emotional shut down. She'd been treating everyone with indifference ever since he changed and he just thought...shit what the hell _had_ he thought?  
><em><strong><br>And you were wild and crazy**_

She wanted him wild. She wanted him to rough her up; to own her, body, mind, and soul. She wanted him to possess her again; to mark her as his.

She missed the crazy shit he made her do. Like blindfolding her and bringing his broom right into the air from under her. Laughing at her when she figured out where she was and shrieked at him like a harpy; kissing her into a tizzy when she threatened to leave him then and there. Informing her she was his now and no amount of "leaving him," as she put it would change that. He'd just kiss her right back into his arms.

Come to think of it, that night had conquered her fear of heights as well.

After all, if you can be snogged by Draco Malfoy and not fall off a broom, then no amount of anything else would be enough to knock you off.

"Especially not when I'm sitting behind holding on to you," he'd said to her when she told him her conclusion to their flight together. He wouldn't let her mount a broom herself until he was confident in her abilities steering one with him on behind her.

That had led to many a flying lesson from him. Way more than needed, but she kept asking for them and he kept obliging her. She may have gotten good enough to be on her own on the broom, but she could always use the help he gave her with his magic tongue no matter how good she got.

She had grinned cheekily at him when he told her that and asked him how to make the broom go faster, for the twentieth time in the last two weeks.

He had smirked, shoved up against her back and leaned her forward. Leaning over her the whole time, with his arms and legs to either side of her body, he explained softly in her ear once again that leaning forward like this made the broom go faster.

She asked him how to go faster again twenty minutes later.

He obliged her.

Afterwards, when they dismounted Ginny questioned her. "How do you manage to learn anything with him doing _that_ the whole time?"

Hermione has smirked- his smirk- at her best girlfriend. "Same way I've managed to be the top student every year in every class since I came to Hogwarts; ogling him during class and taking notes at the same time. I've perfected it."

Ginny had left very soon after that statement. Why? Well Draco had found it to be an incredible turn on that she had learned to multitask just because she fancied him for the last seven years. Why do you think?

(Draco x Turn On) + Hermione ±(plus or minus) Anyone Else = Bloody Fantastic Snogging.

_**Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated**_

Frustrating; she had always loved a challenge. She loved him when he was a handful.

Intoxicating; she liked losing her control to him. He was the only thing with which she didn't feel the need to be in charge.

With her friends, if she wasn't in charge then they'd go and get themselves blown to bits; particularly Seamus. With her homework, it'd make her look unintelligent. With her _life_ the control kept her stable and grounded.

But with him, she could lose it all and he'd take up the reins for her. He would show her everything she never knew she wanted. Show her what she needed; what she _craved_ was _him_.

_**Got away by some mistake and now**_

It was official._****_

_**I miss screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>I'm so in love that I acted insane<br>And that's the way I loved you**_

He was going..._****_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<strong>_

...to bloody well KILL..._****_

_**And that's the way I loved you  
>Never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you**_

"_**POTTER!**_"

The entire hall turned to stare at their positively murderous Head Boy as he howled Harry's surname with a vengeance.

The only ones not looking at him was Harry himself, as well as Ron. Harry was still slamming his head (which was beginning to bruise) into the table. Ron however, was looking ready to toss his dinner all over his neighbour, eyes flicking between Draco and Hermione with a look of utmost fear.

"**POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU AND WEASLEY! WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO INFORM ME THAT HERMIONE FELT I WAS VICTIMIZING HER? THAT I WAS **_**HURTING**_** HER!**" Draco ground out, making his way to the Gryffindor table with the grim in his eyes.

Hermione was there, quicker than anyone could discern. The next words she spoke were deathly quiet. "Harry James Potter. Ronald Billius Weasley. If what Draco is saying is true, then I am going to kill the both of you. Didn't I tell you when you asked, that he wasn't doing anything I didn't want him to?"

Ron spoke, as Harry's head was now resting on the table (which now sported a new head-shaped indent). "Well yeah Mione, but well we didn't think-"

"No shit," muttered Draco scathingly.

"-that you could possibly _like_ what he was doing. We saw the bruises and the teeth marks on your neck- and bloody _hell_ the hickies on your thigh that time you were wearing that miniskirt. We thought you were just too into him to tell him "no."

"Oh. So you think I'm a pathetic little bint without a mind of my own, do you Weasley?"

Draco- along with the rest of Gryffindor-sans Harry—thought it prudent to move back a few paces. Draco might have liked rouging her up, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of backlash from whatever spell she used to blow Weasley up.

By this time Harry had gotten up as well, staring at Hermione with sorry eyes. Too bad sorry wasn't going to cut it right now.

Pointing her wand between the two of them, Hermione spoke her spells of choice. "Infinite Rictumsempra! Infinite Tarantallegra!" She spoke both the tickling and dancing hexes at them, adding the contrasting spell to Finite. Doing this would cause her spells to be effective for an infinite amount of time, until she decided they had been punished enough; in other words, not any time soon.

Hermione rounded on Draco. "And YOU! You unbelievably pig-headed, dim-witted, idiotic, _slime ball_ of a Neanderthal! Did it never occur to you to ask your GIRLFRIEND what she wanted? Why in the hell did you listen to THESE two nitwits! Do you know how long it took them to score _their_ girls after initially showing interest?"

When Draco failed to comment and just bowed his head she sighed. "Draco Lucius Malfoy; you are an absolute baboon."

He winced.

She sighed again, this time in relief. "However you're _my_ absolutely _edible_ baboon. Do you know how much of a load off it is to know you weren't treating me like this because you were bored of me?"

"Me, bored of _you_? Bloody hell Granger; are you quite mad?"

"Mad as a Hatter!"

Seamus Finnegan-who Hermione had failed to note was behind her-, her snorted. "Jesus Hermione! I'll be bettin' yer the only lass this side o' the Milky Way who could get in an "Alice in Wonderland" reference after an altercation like _that_."

Draco looked rather confused about the whole affair. "Alice in What-land? Hatter? Hat's can be mad? Well there is the Sorting Hat, but that thing's been around since the Founders. At least that's what Hogwarts: A History says anyway. But bloody hell, you'd have to be barking after being around _that-"_

Cheers went up from all around as Hermione shut up her erstwhile boyfriend by grabbing him by his Slytherin tie, and pulling his mouth down to hers.

They vaguely heard Ginny to their immediate left. "Bloody hell; no wonder she's so attracted to him. Not only does he have the body of a Greek God, but he's read Hogwarts: A History! He's like her ideal geek fantasy boy, wrapped in an arousal-inducing package!"

For the first time, Draco allowed Hermione to take the lead in a make out session. Following that he wondered why the fuck he hadn't done it sooner. That tongue of hers was officially going to be the death of him, and it wouldn't be because of a spell it uttered. Just the thought of her tongue doing what it was doing _now_, while her lips were wrapped around the girth of his cock, was driving him barmy in every way imaginable.

Hermione for her part, decided to show him exactly what one did with one's tongue in order to tie the stem of a cherry in a knot. After which Draco just about swallowed his tongue- and hers'-. She caught his tongue between her teeth; grinding on it lightly.

Draco finally grasped Hermione by the hips and hoisted her up; legs going around his waist, as he supported her with his hands under her ass. Blindly walking towards the Slytherin table (other students moving out of their way) he sat her down on it and stayed between her legs.

His hands, now free were entangled in her curly hair, seemingly doing their best to entangle themselves into it. Hermione's hands moved from around Draco's neck to drag down his arms- drag her nails down his arms.

Theo Nott, who was seated closest to the pair gulped audibly when he saw the thin trail of blood start to wind down Draco's scratched up arms. Apparently Hermione wasn't as docile as they'd been led to believe.

Finally coming up for air, the pair did nothing more but stare at each other. Looking at Draco's bruised mouth, Hermione giggled. "Well at least Harry and Ron can no longer say you're the only violent one in this relationship."

Draco was still on Cloud Ten, and only getting higher. "Thrilling," he quipped.

Hermione hmmm'd at him, then giving him another glance proceeded to punch him square in the jaw, sending him reeling. With grace she hopped off the Slytherin house table and managed to somehow look down her nose at her taller by six inches boyfriend.

Draco could only clutch his rapidly bruising jaw, and stare at his wayward girlfriend in disbelief.

"What I really want to know Malfoy is this. After almost _seven_ _full bloody years_ of calling them stupid, what could have possibly possessed you to actually take into account something the Wonder Brothers over there said." Hermione gestured behind her where Harry and Ron were still laughing and dancing like maniacs. Vaguely she wondered why it seemed like they were better dancers under the Tarantallegra hex.

"Well they're your best friends. I figured if anyone knew you it'd be them?"

"...right. Well let's just test this idea of yours hmmm?"

"Finite Incantatum! Incarcerous!"

Harry and Ron, while relieved to have stopped laughing and dancing, still looked at Hermione in fear from their tied up positions on the floor.

Glaring at Draco and motioning in their direction, Hermione conveyed her message rather clearly. Go sit with them, or I'll hurt you; badly.

Whacking her wand against her hand, much like a teacher, Hermione paced in front of them thinking. Finally stopping, she turned to her would-be pupils. "Interrogation time."

"What is my future career ambition? Harry, go."

Harry looked at the ceiling, almost as if it held the answers to the universe. Or, you know, at least to Hermione's question. "Uh, well; that is to say...uhm...auror?"

"No Potter; that's yours. Ronald; you're up."

"Oh I know this one! Piece of cake; you want to be a librarian of course!"

Swiftly smacking Ron upside the head, Hermione didn't even dignify that with a verbal response. She looked expectantly at Draco.

"Well with how you're flouncing about all professor-like, giving me all these wicked schoolboy-teacher fantasies, I can't help but think you're training to be a PlayWizard centerfold. However, thus far, as I know it your career goal is to be a Healer. You want to work in the Psychiatric ward in research. You would like to combine magical and muggle means to try and find a permanent cure for your patients that doesn't require years of therapy. Particularly, you've an interest in those that have been tortured to insanity, by means of the Cruciatus Curse. Longbottom is your inspiration."

Everyone stared at Draco slack jawed. Even Hermione was a bit surprised he knew that much detail about her plans. She told him so, while patting a misty-eyed Neville's back, as he'd hugged her when Draco spoke that he was her inspiration.

Draco simply looked bored about the whole matter as he spoke. "Please Granger; unlike these two, I actually listen to what you say to me. If you want, I can even go into detail about all the research you've already started on the topic. What you plan to use, how to use it, how to combine muggle and magical medicines. I remember everything that comes out of that hot little mouth of yours Granger."

Ignoring her heightened shock, she addressed him again. "You listen to what I say, and they don't? And you seem to think they know me better? Anyway, next question; I'm having a bit of fun with this!"

"What is my favourite colour?"

Almost simultaneously Harry and Ron shouted. "Red and gold of course!"

Hermione simply glared at them. "Wrong. Draco?"

"Well for your bedroom walls you love light purple, because it makes you feel calm; I remember you telling me it's your sanctuary. For furniture, you prefer black leather- something I think you should consider as a wardrobe choice by the way. Speaking of which, you like dark blue jeans, and brightly coloured or black tops. You like low necked Slytherin green best, because you know it drives me insane. You hate orange, on everything. As for me, you prefer I wear green, silver and black because you said silver brings out my eyes, green makes my hair look even sexier and shinier, and black just makes me hotter in general because it's such a stark contrast to my pale complexion. And as to jewellery, you love green stones set in silver. Oh, and you like dark cherry wood flooring."

The entire hall gaped at Draco now- Hermione included. Dennis Creevy added another point to the magical scoreboard he'd conjured above their heads. So far, Draco had two, and Harry and Ron each had nothing- at this point probably not even their dignity.

Stutteringly, Hermione asked how the hell he knew _that_ much.

Draco smirked at her. "I'm observant. And like I said, I remember everything you say. Including various compliments you've given me, at various times, on various colours and styles, relating them to various assets of my person."

Hermione couldn't help but kiss the smirk right off his face. She moved back as he started to get into it, leaving a scowl in her wake.

Ron stared. "Bloody hell! If that's what it takes to get a woman, then I think I'll be single for the rest of eternity!" There were scattered shouts of "here, here!" The girls closest to the shouting guys either smacked them, or stomped on their feet.

Ginny spoke to him dryly. "I'll be sure to inform mum of the good news next time I owl her."

Hermione slapped her hand on the table, efficiently silencing everyone as they waited in anticipation to find out what her next question would be.

"What is my favourite genre of books?"

"Textbooks; specifically Hogw-!" Hermione twisted Ron's ear before he could even finish that thought.

Harry put some thought into his answer, not wanting to achieve a similar fate. "Uhm...pornography...?"

Hermione's eye twitched.

"Oh don't get me wrong! I don't _think_ you'd like it. But, well all the answers so far have been rather out of the ordinary from what we thought. And well you know what they say! "It's always the quiet ones," or some such rot."

Sighing in exasperation she turned to her boyfriend once again.

"While Potty's idea of you watching porn _is_ a rather tantalizing thought, alas it's not your favourite thing to read. You love nothing more than the rush that fantasy-horror or fantasy-thrillers give you. And by the by, fantasies of you sure as hell thrill _me_. The ones with religious codswallop thrown in to the mix are even better; you love V.C. Andrews, Dan Brown and Steven King. That's you on a good day. However when you're pissed to high heaven, you like nothing more than a murder mystery. After which you think through how you could have performed the murder better and all the holes the murderer left in his or her wake. And when I leave you hot and wanting, you like to lose yourself in a good old raunchy, trashy romance novel. Your favourite kinds are the ones where innocent little ladies such as yourself, are seduced and swept into a state of passionate wantonness by handsome, bad boy rakes such as me." Draco looked at Hermione with heavy eyes.

Hermione distinctly felt her panties moisten while listening to Draco. Looking around she had a feeling she wasn't the only one suddenly sporting a wet spot in her knickers.

Draco spoke once more. "And now, judging by the look on your face, you're getting all hot and bothered, because you're mentally applying all the things done in those trashy books to what I could do to you."

Hermione squeaked at that, and hurriedly moved on to the next question, barely getting it out. "Ahem, well, okay. Uhm...my uh...favourite food?"

"Fried chicken? Because well it's always the first thing you reach for at the Sorting Feast. I know that because it's always the first thing I reach for and we always end up knocking hands and manage to grab the same piece." Ron answered the question sheepishly.

"No, but good try Ron. That one wasn't grasping on pathetic straws. Harry?"

"Chocolate! All girls love chocolate more than anything!"

Smacking him on the head, she moved to Draco.

"Well can I just say that fried chicken is your fifth favourite? Fourth is your mum's Thanksgiving turkey. Third is Honeyduke's Blood Pops. Second, the macadamia nut cookies you taught me how to make two months ago. And first and foremost is, and always will be, Mrs. Weasely's Christmas roast. And by the way Potter, she's allergic to chocolate you bastard. It's why she hasn't fallen to the Amorentia I know the blokes around here like sending her. She's mine guys; bow out, or I'll disfigure you."

Falling more in love with her boyfriend as the minutes ticked by, Hermione spoke again. "Correct. Now fifth and final question; answer this truthfully, or I'll hurt you all. I know that at one point or another you've all liked me. When did you first decide you liked me, and why."

Ron turned bright red and mumbled. "At the Yule Ball; you never looked more beautiful."

Harry also had a pink tinge on his cheeks as he answered. "TriWizard Tournament; you were so smart and so willing to help I just...couldn't help it?"

Draco's answer was rather unexpected to say the least. "I never started liking you." Seeing Hermione's hurt look he quickly continued. "I never started liking you because I jumped straight to loving you. And I can tell you the exact moment too. Third year, you were this bossy, bookish, know-it-all, Mudblood swot. And then we were at the big rocks, ready to watch the Hippogriff get executed. You ran up, screamed at me; aimed your bloody wand at my throat. That got you some respect. Then you went to walk off, and I sneered at you. You turned on a dime and decked me right in the nose. That exact second is when I fell in love with you. I tried to deny it, fucked a plethora of girls to try and change my feelings. I wanted to feel for someone else; someone appropriate for a Malfoy. But it was in vain. I finally gave up this summer, after I realized that if getting offered an orgy with me as the sole male by six bikini models wasn't turning me on as much as watching you in disarray, doing homework and chewing on a quill, then I was officially a goner."

Hermione's eyes were tearing up as she stuttered. "Y-you, you love...me? You love _me_?"

"I don't see why you sound so astonished; yes I love you. If I didn't love a girl then no way in all hell would I be willing to change for her, especially not _this_ much. But don't go expecting declarations of the heart every other bleeding second because I'm still a Malfoy, and as such I have a reputation to-"

Then next thing anyone knew, Draco was knocked flat on his back with an arm full of Hermione. She had one leg on either side of his torso as she did her best to snog the life out of him. This time she was physically removed from him by Dean Thomas' strong arm around her waist. "Not that we don't love watching you get hot and heavy with Malfoy Hermione, but you think you could go do that in the privacy of your own common room? If not for our sakes, then for Malfoy's; Ron looks ready to knock his teeth out."

"Of course Dean; and that reminds me!" With a flick of her wand she reinstated her two previous curses, before dragging Draco out of the hall and down the corridor by his tie.

The last thing either of them heard was Theo Nott's exclamation. "Bloody hell! Was she that randy when you dated her Weasley?

**~HEAD'S COMMON ROOM~**

Standing in front of the burning fireplace, Draco stared into Hermione's watery gaze. Wiping her eyes he questioned her. "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?"

Hermione trembled as she replied. "Happy? You've no idea how happy I am right now. I was so sure that I was going to lose you, and it wasn't until I started singing that I realized how much I needed you. If I'd have lost you, I don't know what I would have done..."

He smirked down at her. "Lose me? I'm expendable; you could find a million assholes like me around. But I thought I was losing you. If I'd lost you, then they'd have found my flattened remains at the foot of the Astronomy Tower."

Shooting Draco a half-hearted glare she responded. "Leave it to you to ruin a romantic moment."

"Ah. But _That's the Way You Love Me_."

"That it is."

And no more words were spoken as Draco slowly pushed Hermione to lie on the rug, and showed her just how many ways he could love _her_.

**~HEAD'S COMMON ROOM~~QUITE A WHILE LATER~**

At some point Draco had summoned his blanket to cover them. So now they lay, his arm behind his head, and her head on his chest, utterly exhausted.

Looking at Draco who seemed lost in thought, Hermione grew rather worried. "Draco? What's wrong? Is it me? Was I not good enough? I'm sorry; I promise to be better next time! I know you have more experience, and I just seem pathetic compared to the usual-"

Draco cut her off with a heated kiss, practically mauling her mouth with his. Pulling back he took in her ruffled expression. "Granger, you're insane if you think that was anywhere near not good enough. That was the best fucking lay I've ever had. Know why? Because it was you. And trust me; I know what a fast learner you are. I suspect two weeks before you're not the only one screaming obscenities like a banshee."

Hermione blushed, and asked what he had been so deep in thought about then.

"Just thinking about how I never knew you could sing. You're voice is a amazing; that song was great. I suspect it'll become our children's favourite lullaby when they hear the story attached to it."

"Ch-ch-chil-dren? You want ch-children with me?"

Draco gave her an odd look, as if _she_ were the one saying strange things. "Well yeah Granger, of course we'll have children! Marrying you and then never having cute little bushy-haired blonde arrogant obscene bookworms who drive their Professors barmy wouldn't be any fun. It'd be just like dating. I can't wait to have kids with you. Lots in fact; I hated being an only child! I want a full brood that outshines the Weasleys."

Hermione seemed at a loss for words. Then she finally got something out. "You...me...wedding?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I think I've finally managed to do it. I've a shagged a girl straight to stupidity. And it was the Brightest Witch of Our Age. Shit; how in the fucks are we supposed to find a way to defeat Voldemort now?"

Finally saying her first coherent sentence in about five minutes, Hermione balked. "You want to marry me?"

"Merlin and Morgana woman! That's what I've been trying to say for the last five minutes! I realize my godliness leaves you rather in awe, but a yes would be nice you know."

"But...why me!"

Realization came to his eyes. "...oh...well...I just thought you'd want to. I mean I guess it was rather presumptuous of me. Shit, I can't believe I assumed you wanted to marry me. And all this time you've been trying to say you don't. Shit, I'm so sorry. Uhm, I understand. I'll just uh...be going now."

Growling, as Draco moved to get up, Hermione dragged him back down on top of her by his ear. "Are you insane? Of course I want to marry you, you smarmy ferret. I can't fathom why you'd want to marry me! And I hardly think you're family would approve anyway."

"Me, insane? I think you're the one who's gone round the bend! Who wouldn't want to marry you? My lord woman! I want to marry you because I love you, and you're mine. It'll be proof that no one else can have you, and I get my little blond bookworms out of the deal. Besides, my family already knows about my intentions towards you. I've been properly disinherited. So if you're willing to take a wizard with nothing to his name but devilish good looks, and the Black family wedding band-for now- as your husband, please say yes." Seemingly out of nowhere Draco produced a black velvet box, which opened to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

It was a white gold setting, with a chunky emerald stone. On either side of the emerald was pure black onyx. The meaning was not lost on Hermione. After all, who the hell had engagement rings made with onyx in them? Well...she supposed it made sense...it was the _Black_ family ring after all. She also thought it was the most amazing ring she'd ever seen. So in true Hermione fashion, she opened her mouth and...

"You were disinherited? When? Why didn't you tell me? When did you tell _them_? What do you mean for now? If you were disinherited how'd you get that ring? Did you know you're the only person in the world who could give a marriage proposal and include how hot you are in it?"

...asked him every question she had within one breath...and failed to answer his one...Draco sighed. "You know, sometimes I wonder how much easier getting answers would be if I had fallen in love with Pansy..."

Hermione quirked a brow, "Drakie-poo?"

Draco nodded. "Right. Point noted. Well okay. Your answers, in the order that you asked them are as follows. Yes, obviously. Right before I left for Hogwarts this year; I'm disowned too actually. You never asked, you twit. I told them right before I left for the train, dodging hexes as I half-flew out the door. I'll be rich again when they kick the bucket. The ring is from my personal vault; left to me by my grandparents on my mother's side. They didn't trust Lucius to give me my inheritance, so it went straight to a trust fund I got access to on my seventeenth birthday. And, naturally. And before you ask, yes I've been carrying it around all year. Now would you answer my ruddy question or not you cheeky bitch?"

"Are you insane? You told them you planned to marry me before making me aware of your intentions? If I'd said no, you would be penniless and miserable for no reason!"

"As if anyone would say no to me. Although you don't seem to be saying yes either..."

"Dear god, fine! Yes! Yes, I'll marry your annoying, snarky, ferret self. But-"

Anything she was going to say was cut off by him pinning her to the ground and snogging her into a right state.

Finally gathering her bearings, Hermione completed her question as she was won't to do. "If they disinherited you, then how'll you be rich when they pass away?"

Draco smirked at her. "I'm of the Noble Hour of Malfoy. In our family, no matter what you do to your will, if you have a male child in the family he will get everything. If there is more than one, then the older _or_ the non-disinherited get's everything. All the noble houses work like that. It's why Sirius Black still got the Black family home and everything in the vaults even after being blasted off the family tree. The only reason it all went to Potter and not me was because when the solicitors came to me I refused the inheritance and told them to carry out Sirius' will as it was written. So now my parents _would_ be off trying to make boy-babies to disclaim my right to the Malfoy fortune. However, as the war approaches, they cannot have pregnant witches fighting as it's a liability. So if mum get's up the duff, they both get killed for insubordination. If they win...well I'm fucked anyway. If they lose, then they either end up dead, or in Azkaban, thereby securing my fortune."

Hermione could only twitch at him. "Bloody hell, your family is confusing..."

Draco grinned, "and now you're going to be part of all the Malfoy fun!"

"Great..."

They both relaxed, about to fall asleep, when Draco piped up. "I fully intend to find a way to break that curse though. My daughters will inherit if it kills me. After all, if they end up like you, they'll need research funding."

Hermione smartly replied. "And if they end up like you they'll need to be sent to a nunnery wearing chastity belts."

Draco paled at the thought of his daughters taking after his sexual prowess. "That's it. They're being homeschooled; they're not going to Hogwarts. And they are not leaving the manor until I'm dead and buried."

"They're my daughters too."

"...they're going to be sneaking out of the manor at worrying hours of the night aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"...to meet Potter and Weasel's kids?"

"Yeah."

"...to go on adventures that are very likely to get them killed?"

"Yeah."

"...maybe we shouldn't have kids after all...I don't think my blood pressure could take it..."

"On the bright side, they turning your hair grey wouldn't be very noticeable what with it being platinum blond already."

"...they're going to marry Potter and/ or Weasley's kids aren't they?"

"Probably."

"...about this nunnery business...how much for a forty year stay for each girl?"

Hermione facepalmed.

AN: AND THAT IS THE END! Not very happy with the end...that being the last 4 or 5 pages. But I finished this thing in like 3 days and then had it sitting for a few weeks open on my desktop because I couldn't think of how to end it. Finally got an ending, not what I picture, but still rather funny and cute if I do say so myself. Review if you like! And if all you want to do is bitch and moan, well then...bite me? I don't really care...lol. BUH-BYE!


End file.
